pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Master Chef
225px |cost = 5 |strength = 3 |health = 6 |class = Beastly |set = Tide - Legendary |tribe = Professional Gourmet Zombie |trait = None |ability = When a Plant is destroyed, Conjure a Gourmet card. When you play a Gourmet card, all Zombies get +1 /+1 . |flavor text = The finest chef on The Sea Weed's ship. Also the only chef on The Sea Weed's Ship.}} Master Chef is a Tide Legendary Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 5 to play and its ability Conjures a Gourmet card, including himself, when a Plant is destroyed, and gives all Zombies on the field, including itself, +1 /+1 when a Gourmet card is played. Origins He is based on a Chef de cuisine, also known as the Head chef or the Master chef. His description references The Sea Weed. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribe:' Professional Gourmet Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' When a Plant is destroyed, Conjure a Gourmet card. When you play a Gourmet card, all Zombies get +1 /+1 . *'Set - Rarity:' Tide - Legendary Card description The finest chef on The Sea Weed's ship. Also the only chef on The Sea Weed's ship. Strategies With Master Chef, along with Dishwasher Zombie, allow an entirely new world of decks to come into play; Gourmet Decks! When you play a Gourmet card, all Zombies get +1 /+1 , so it's good to stock up on Gourmet cards prior to playing this Zombie. Cheese Cutter can Conjure useful or cheap Gourmet cards and make them cost 1 less. This can make cards that cost 1 free, meaning you can use them whenever you wish, probably after you play Master Chef. This can be used with a swarm of Cheese Cutters to have a steel wall from Master Chef and more Gourmet cards from the Cheese Cutters. Don't forget about his other ability as well; he can Conjure a Gourmet card, including himself, when a Plant is destroyed at all. Using Beastly's destroying cards, Master Chef can Conjure up a storm of Gourmet cards. When teamed up with Captain Cucumber or Dr. Spacetime, these cards can cost even less. He can be even more dangerous with Supernova Gargantuar, since that lets even more Plants being destroyed, leading to Conjuring more Gourmet cards. Do beware of overfilling your hand though. Do remember that Master Chef does have his downsides. He starts off a bit weak, and if you can't increase his strength after you play him, he is susceptible to Whack-a-Zombie. Even so, he costs the same as and therefore can be destroyed by Squash. If he gets to powerful, Guardian Heroes can destroy him with Shamrocket or destroy everything with Doom-Shroom. He can also be delayed a turn by being Bounced, or can be shut down by Leeching Lychee. For easy reference, here is a list of cards Master Chef can Conjure: Against Master Chef can make a mess out of a swarm of Zombies and Gourmet cards, so make sure you get rid of him quickly. In case he isn't buffed, Whack-a-Zombie should be enough to stop him. If he stays around too long, make sure to have a Doom-Shroom or a Leeching Lychee in your hand. Make sure that whatever he Conjures doesn't get their cost reduced either, since that means more Gourmet cards, and more trouble.